Computing systems, devices, and electronic components in general may utilize content in the form of digital files. A computer system may create files, store files, or receive files that may contain data that is designated as either non-confidential or confidential, or otherwise sensitive or not for public distribution. Data within a file may be encrypted, and may be stored in a format or file wrapper that is readable across various systems, devices, components, platforms, operating systems, and/or software applications.